


Mocha and Your Number

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cafe Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, So original I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailes is a popular cafe located by a college, at the start of a new year Eren visits the cafe to see what the fuss is about and discovers the barista, Levi, already knows his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first SnK fic ideas I had, and I recently got a job at a coffee place so I actually know something about working there now. Please tell me what you think.

Business was always slow around three at the cafe where Levi worked, Ailes was situated next to a college campus, of course that went out the window for the first week students returned to the school. It was a popular place to go for those who didn't have classes and they were always packed those first few weeks, receiving very few tips all the while.

Levi had worked at the cafe for five years now and was a familiar, albeit grouchy face for returning customers, he did his job perfectly, never messing a drink up or getting an order wrong, it was just his people skills that still needed work. His boss, Erwin, was tolerate of his antisocial behavior due to how good he was at his job, while his assistant shift-manager Hanji would poke fun at him and tell the short man that he'd get fired any day now.

The Wednesday after the new semester had started Hanji had hung a "now hiring" sign in the front window without his knowledge or approval. Levi didn't like most new hires, which is why there were so few employees at Ailes, much to Irwin and Hanji's displeasure, he usually scared them away with his bad personality.

Around two-thirty in the afternoon, during a slow period in which Levi was wiping down the counters for the thirtieth time that hour, and Hanji was in the back a boy opened the cafe door, causing the bell to ring and startling the black-haired man from his trance.

"Welcome to Ailes," he told the boy in his usual bored voice, not bothering to look up from his cleaning until the customer was right in front of the counter. Whoever this person was, Levi had never seen him before, he would have remembered the childish features, wide turquoise eyes, and chocolatey brown hair. The short man had come to terms with the fact that he was anything but straight, and this kid was attractive as fuck.

What was more, he knew this kid from somewhere, despite having never seen him in his life, those goddamn eyes were enough to jog his memory, how could it be possible for more than one person to possess such a beautiful feature. Whoever this boy was, Levi knew their name without ever having heard it, and a conversation with Hanji from weeks ago came back to him, was it possible that all that garbage about past lives were real?

The kid smiled, and Levi's heart melted in an instant, damn him and his good looks.

"Hey, is the white chocolate mocha here any good?" Another dazzling smile.

"It's not as popular as the regular mocha, but I like it." Dear god did he just act friendly? What was wrong with him?

"I'll take a large white chocolate mocha and your number please."

It took all Levi's restraint not to blush at the boy's attempt at flirting with him and adopt his natural snarky way of dealing with people.

"Does that work on the other gays you know?"

"So you are gay, that's nice to know."

"Do you want your drink or not Jaeger?" Levi didn't realize he'd said the boy's name until it was too late, the kid's expression showed that.

"How did you know my last name's Jaeger? Have we met before?" Those blue-green eyes were wide with shock and kept roaming over Levi's face as though searching for a hint of familiarity. The short man had no idea how to reply and racked his brain for an explanation that wouldn't cause him to seem completely insane. Finding none he took a deep breath and prepared for whatever craziness was to come.

"I have no idea, I've never seen you before in my life before today, yet I know your name. Eren Jaeger, right?" The boy, Eren apparently, nodded, eyes still wide with confusion.

"That's so crazy, I feel like I know you too! You're Levi, right?"

"It says that on my name tag, moron, "the black-haired man pointed to the tag pinned to his apron and rolled his eyes. Stop trying to forge a connection that isn't there. A large white chocolate mocha will be five twenty-seven kid, how will you be paying?"

The brunet handed over his college ID, upon which Levi could clearly see that he'd gotten the boy's name right. "You take school credit right?"

"We had to start doing that, what with all the students like you that come in here every day." The short man responded, swiping the card through the register and giving it back to Eren with his receipt before starting to make the drink.

"You didn't give me your number." Eren noted upon receiving his mocha latte.

"Come back tomorrow kid, see if your luck changes."

\----

To Levi's surprise Eren returned the next day and ordered the same thing, a white chocolate mocha and his number, and just like the day before the black-haired man denied him the second part.

"C'mon Levi!" The teen pouted over his drink. "Just give me your number, what could it hurt?"

"I don't date brats," he replied, cleaning the expresso machine rather than looking the brunet in the eyes. "Why are you so hung up on going out with me anyway?"

"Who said I wanted to go out with you? I just asked for your number." Eren grinned mischievously.

"Why would you want my number if you weren't interested in me?" Levi retorted, finally meeting those blue-green eyes.

"Alright, I am interested in you, you just seem really familiar for some reason, like I knew you in another life or something. I want to get to know you, is that really such a crime?"

"No, but I still don't think that seeing you at work for two days in a row is enough to justify giving my number to someone. Come back tomorrow and see if your luck changes."

Eren puffed out his cheeks in irritation before handing him a crumpled five dollar bill. "Here's your tip." The teen muttered before walking out of the cafe. Upon unfolding the bill Levi found a post-it note with a phone number on it and a smiley face underneath it. Pressing a hand to his head he groaned in irritation.

"Damn kids." The black-haired man mumbled under his breath before stuffing the cash in the tip jar.

"Who was that Levi?" Hanji had just returned from her break in time to see Eren leave. "I've never seen you so chummy with a customer before."

"Just some brat who thinks he'll win my heart with cheesy pick-up lines, nobody special."  
"Then why are you blushing if he's nobody special?" Hanji poked her coworker in the shoulder playfully as she watched him slowly get flustered.

"I'm not blushing idiot, it's hot standing by the steamers."

"You're in front of the cash register, holding..." The brunette peered into Levi's hand and spotted the note. "Omygod he gave you his number! Are you going to call him?" She shook his shoulder excitedly, completely oblivious to the fact a customer had arrived and was waiting to place her order.

"Like hell I will, I only met him yesterday." The short man replied before turning and addressing the customer with his trademark poker face.

"C'mon! A chance like that never happens! You've got to reply at the very least with a text, so he has your number!" Hanji continued pestering him as Levi prepared the cappuccino, tuning her out as best as he could.

"I said no, now drop it or I'll tell Erwin you were late getting back from your break again." He handed the drink to the waiting woman and went to grind a quarter-batch of dark roast coffee.

"You're so mean Levi! What could it hurt? I know he's your type and I know you're interested in him, it's meant to be Levi! You're meant to be with him!" The brunette began heating up a croissant for another customer but wouldn't drop the subject.

"You don't even know his name. Your mind must be going you crazy woman."

"Am I interrupting something?" A woman with reddish-blond hair stood at the counter, hiding a smile behind one hand.

"Petra!" Hanji exclaimed, turning towards the woman and clasping her small hands tightly.

"Get this! A customer gave Levi his number and Levi's not going to call them! Isn't that so unfair?"

"I don't know, isn't it Levi's decision?" Petra bit her lip as Levi prepared her usual hot apple cider.

"But you should have seen the guy, he was so cute! Totally Levi's type, and Levi was blushing after he left! I tell you it's a crime if nothing happens between them." There was a crazed look in Hanji's eyes as she spoke.

"Hanji if you don't stop talking I'm going to tape your mouth shut."

"If he comes back tomorrow will you consider calling him?"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll consider it."

"Good."

\-----

 

"Eren returned the next day when Levi had conveniently gone on break, leaving an overexcited Hanji working the register. When the brunet approached the counter she nearly squealed with delight and grabbed both the boy's hands in her own.

"You're back! Oh thank gods I was worried you wouldn't show, now Levi has to keep his end of the deal. What's your name? What part of Levi made you give him your number? Where were you planning on taking him for a date?"

Eren's head was spinning from the amount of questions asked in rapid succession and he only managed to stare at her in confusion before Levi's voice was heard from the back room.

"Shut the fuck up Hanji, can't you see you're scaring the kid?" The short man walked out from wherever he'd been behind the scenes, drying his hands on paper towels. "Give him some air."

"But Leeeeviiii!" The girl whined, still holding onto Eren'a hands. "I wanna knowwwwww."  
"Go change the garbage cans, I'll take care of his order." Levi waved her away and she sadly walked off to do what she said.

The black-haired man faced the brunet, his face expressionless as usual, and addressed him as he did any other customer.

"Sorry about Hanji, she gets a bit eccentric about things." He shrugged matter-of-factly.

"You told her I gave you my number?" The boy asked, frowning slightly.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? She nosed her way into things, as usual, saw the note you left in my hand. That's all."

Eren seemed to cheer up slightly upon hearing that, but not by much. "I hoped you would call me." He pouted, pursing his lips together and shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"I told you, I don't associate with brats, I'm too old for you kid."

"You can't be that old."

"Thirty-two."

The teen's eyes widened slightly. "I thought you were in your twenties! You're thirteen years older than me?"

"I'm out of your league kid, better just give up and save yourself the heartbreak. Do you want your usual?"

The boy shook his head solemnly. "I'll try something different," he mumbled, and Levi didn't know whether he was talking about the drink or his method of getting the black-haired man's number. "Let me have a triple-shot, no-whip caramel, latte." He paused. "And your number."

Hanji dashed up to the expresso machine, done with garbage duty. "I'll make it Levi!" She offered excitedly and he decided to let the crazy woman do what she wanted, there were other customers in line he needed to take care of.

He took orders and punched them into the register, marking cups accordingly and making change in between pouring cups of coffee for those who didn't want something fancy. He was too busy to notice that on Eren's cup Hanji had written something her coworker probably didn't want there.

"Levi's number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in school right now, my class starts in half an hour so I figured I'greet some writing done while I was bored. This story is a reincarnation one, hence Levi knowing Eren's name, and it will become more of a plot point if I decide to continue this.
> 
> Should I continue this?


	2. Black Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback I got on this story was basically a chorus of "continue it" so I did. Enjoy.

After running back and forth for nine hours Levi's feet were killing him and he couldn't wait for things to calm down and settle back into a normal routine rather than being packed open to close. He'd been forced to take his lunch break half an hour layer than usual and leave an hour after he was scheduled, at least he was getting paid overtime for it. With every new face that came in the door he was thinking about how much he hated them and wished they'd go away. Even the always-cheerful Hanji got frustrated with the absurd demands being made, a nonfat, sugar-free peppermint latte despite the fact it wasn't in season and, no they would have anything else.

If there was one bright side to the terrible day he'd had it was that he wasn't scheduled to work the next day and he could actually attempt to catch up on some sleep, if his insomnia allowed it. He'd spent the last three nights staring up at the ceiling despite having tried everything his friends had suggested to help him fall asleep. He'd tried aromatherapy and found it did nothing, chamomile tea was useless and disgusting, relaxing music bored him, so tonight he was going to see if he was exhausted enough to simply nod off the moment his head hit the pillow.

Sadly, the moment Levi got into bed his phone started ringing, some unknown number was calling, much to his annoyance, but rather than miss something important he decided to pick up and was rewarded for his good behavior by screaming in his ear.

"Is this Levi?" Whoever was on the other end was going to die, the short man decided instantaneously.

"It's your killer." He replied, not amused in the slightest.

"Levi?" The voice asked again before continuing speaking anyway. "It's Eren, remember me?"

"How could I forget your dulcet tones?" Levi responded sarcastically. "How did you get my number?"

"Your friend gave it to me!" The boy shouted into the black-haired man's ear. "She's a lot nicer than you are."

"I'm hanging up if you don't get to the point of this call in three seconds."

"Wanna go get coffee with me tomorrow?"

"I work at a cafe, why would I want to get coffee with you?"

"It'd be my treat!" Eren's voice was eager, like he'd keep pressing the subject if Levi didn't agree to what he was asking.

"Fine, if it will get you off my back. One tomorrow, Maria's. don't be late." The short man replied before hanging up.

"Fucking brats." He muttered before getting into bed and falling asleep instantly.

Unfortunately for Levi, his sleep was anything but peaceful as he fell into a dream he'd had many times before, one he didn't like. He dreamt he was a soldier in another world, fighting giants that ate people; the only good part about these dreams was that he got to fly around using weird grappling-hook contraptions. It was a small ray of happiness in a dark world.

The dreams changed with each one, sometimes he would be fighting and winning, others were just full of the deaths of his comrades. In this one he was soaring over rooftops in the place called Trost, having just arrived back from another failed mission outside the wall and finding that the giants had invaded the city. One of the giants had let out what seemed like a roar of triumph so he decided to check it out and found the corpse of the monster disintegrating on the ground and two soldiers pulling someone from its neck. Before Levi woke he caught a glimpse of their target, a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

\----

Eren was late to Maria's the following day, late by a whole fifteen minutes in which Levi was forced to sit by himself awkwardly with a cup of black tea and feel stared at. When the boy did show up he was out of breath and sweaty, causing the short man to wonder just why it was he'd agreed to do this in the first place.

"Fifteen minutes brat," was all Levi said when Eren took a seat across from him. "Fifteen. Fucking. Minutes."

"I've only lived in this town for five days, you can't really expect me to know how to find a place I've never been to and be on time, can you?"

"We live in modern times, I expected you to use your phone or computer for directions here."

"Sorry to say I just have a normal phone, my family's too poor to afford one of the fancy ones. It's hard having a deadbeat dad, a dead mother, and an overprotective sister."

"How'd you afford college tuition then?" Levi couldn't help asking.

"Scholarships, I must have written at least a hundred essays to be able to come here. I'm hoping to get a part-time job as well to cover my living expenses." The teen smiled as though discussing his financial situation was no big deal.

Levi was taken aback, he'd had no idea this flirtatious, smiley teen had such a harsh life, almost as harsh as his own had been. Maybe it was best to change the subject to a cheerier one, if he could come up with a better topic.

"What are you studying in school?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea, which he'd gotten refilled since Eren had arrived.

"Law, I hope to be a prosecutor someday." The brunet took a bite from his chocolate croissant and winced as the molten chocolate burned his tongue. "I used to want to be a cop and catch criminals, but my sister wouldn't let me; so I settled for getting them imprisoned."

"Any reason for your obsession with justice?"

"My mom was killed in a hit-and-run, the guy who did it got off because he had a really good defense attorney." He talked about losing his mother like it was no big deal, but if it had influenced his whole career choice it must still be a source of pain to Eren.

"Ah." The short man replied, a bit irritated at the fact that they only could talk about sad things. "At least you're getting a degree, I wanted to be a lawyer too, never finished school though."

"Why's that?" The teen asked.

"Get used to disappointment when it comes to me kid, I don't have friends, and I definitely don't do dating," Levi stood up and finished his tea. "I don't want to see you outside of you ordering drinks from the cafe, and hand over your phone."

"I'm not letting you delete your number and I don't want to just have a customer-server relationship. One date, that's all I'm asking for."

"I told you, I don't do dating." The short man threw out his cup and walked out of the shop without looking at the teen he left behind.

\----

Once Levi reached his apartment he found his cat, a tabby named Bean, had shredded a pillow in his absence as a way of telling his owner that he didn't get enough attention. The short man didn't know why he kept the cat, it had originally been Hanji's but her new apartment didn't allow cats so Levi took one and Irwin the other, a kind-hearted grey thing named Sawney. It was just his luck, getting stuck with the evil one.

"I'm ignoring you." Levi said to Bean as he began cleaning up the wrecked pillow; Bean pawed at the laces on his shoe in an annoyed manner, reminding the black-haired man that the cat was probably hungry. He opened up a can of foul-smelling cat food, the cheapest he could get on his minimal wages, and tried not to gag as he dumped it into the chipped bowl he'd declared Bean's. The cat seemed to find the food as repulsive as Levi did and stared at his owner as if asking him whether or not he was really supposed to eat something so gross.

"That's all you're getting. If you don't want it I can throw it out and you can go hungry for all I care." Bean seemed to get the message and began to nibble at his food just as Levi's phone started to buzz. It was a text from, he could only guess, Eren.

"Whatcha doin? c:"

The black-haired man sighed and texted back irritably.

"Feeding my cat, why do you care?"

The reply was instantaneous.

"You have a cat? :o"

"Why do you care?"

"I like you, I want to know more about you. Is that so wron

"Yes, since I told you to leave me alone."

"Don't be so mean Levi! I'm not a bad guy!"

"Bye." Levi put the phone away and went to getting food for himself ready. A quick look in the fridge told him he'd need to go shopping soon and he selected his leftover sweet-and-sour soup from when Hanji had visited the other day and they'd ordered Chinese food.

He'd barely taken the container out of the fridge when his phone began buzzing again, no doubt he'd gotten another text from Eren. Levi ignored the phone in favor of focusing on his food, Bean had finished eating by now and had begun rubbing his furry face against his owner's leg.

During the amount of time it took the short man to warm his food up and eat it the phone buzzed no less than seventeen times, but Levi hadn't bothered to look at any of the messages yet. He walked over go the sink and began washing his dishes and while that took place his phone received another three texts, bringing the total number up to twenty in half an hour. He sighed and looked at them, scowling slightly.

Most of them were from Eren, saying things like: "hey! Why'd you stop responding? :c" and "c'mon, answer me!"

The last one was from Hanji.

"Why aren't you responding to Eren's messages? He's really upset!"

Levi groaned and replied to her, wondering just how close the two of them were if they were already texting each other about him.

"Because there is no reason for me to talk to him, I don't want anything to do with him. Now leave me alone."

"But Levi~ At least try and be friendly with him? Someone finally wants to be friends with you and all you do is shut him out. This is why you have no friends except me and Irwin."

"Goodbye."

The black-haired man sighed and threw his phone onto the counter before setting on his couch with a battered copy of Clash of Kings.

\------

The next day Levi arrived at Ailes early to do his regular cleaning of the cafe, Irwin didn't mind paying him to do whatever he wanted since the customers seemed to like the spotless atmosphere. He was interrupted halfway through his usual routine when the door opened and Hanji came in, followed by someone he couldn't see because of how the room's lighting was.

"Thought you'd be here, I wanted to get here early to have our new employee start filling out paperwork and get a little bit of training in before we opened." She grinned and grabbed the wrist of whoever was with her.

"New employee? I didn't okay this." The short man was so disgusted by her disregard for his feelings that he stopped his meticulous wiping down of the windows, he hadn't even known they were looking to hire anyone.

"You didn't have to, Irwin did, his references and previous employers couldn't stop talking about what a good employee he was so there was no reason to not hire him," she took a deep breath and pulled the boy forward so Levi couldn't miss that brown hair and those abnormally green eyes. "I think you know Eren, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi probably thinks Hanji's the devil, she keeps doing all this stuff to pull him and Eren together against his will. She is being kind of evil though.
> 
> Did anyone predict this would happen though, I kinda gave hints, the now hiring sign in the last chapter, the fact Eren was looking for a job. If it wasn't obvious I don't blame you, I forgot about the sign and I wrote it.
> 
> Thanks for the huge amount of positive feedback! I'm so happy people like this story, I'm taking bits of my own experiences working at a cafe and putting them in here, although it'll be more evident as Eren goes through training, he'll mess up a few times, and probably get Levi annoyed at him. It'll be worth it in the end.
> 
> Uh, the whole reincarnation thing will be a bigger factor in later chapters, right now it'll just be dreams and feeling like they know someone from somewhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Caramel Macchiato

Levi didn't know whether or not his mouth dropped open in surprise upon seeing Eren there, in the place he worked, as a new employee. He'd thought that by having a strictly customer-employee relationship with the kid he could keep their interactions at a minimum, he didn't like the butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at the brunet. Then there were those dreams, he'd seen Eren in them every night since the first one and they made the older man feel as though there was some hidden meaning in them.

The black-haired man realized that he hadn't responded to Hanji's question, but there was no appropriate answer. Instead he grasped his coworker's hand and muttered "can I talk to you privately?"

The brunette nodded as she was dragged behind the counter and into the cramped room behind it, ignoring the tight grip Levi kept on her fingers the whole time. Once they were safely out of Eren's earshot he allowed his frustration to burst free.

"Does it give you some sick satisfaction to see me uncomfortable? To meddle in my personal life? Why did you let him work here?"

Hanji's response was calm and composed, as though she'd practiced it several times. "I already told you, his résumé was flawless, his interview was fantastic; he needs a job Levi, why can't you get over yourself and let him work here? Yes, he likes you and you like him, but set your feelings aside and do your job like a professional."

He sighed, exasperated with how things were turning out.

"Fine."

"Good, now start training him, today's my day off." The brunette smiled and waved goodbye before leaving the building, leaving Levi alone with Eren to prepare for the day.

\----

"This is how you grind coffee, take the scoop and scoop out a level thing of whatever coffee you're making, one for a quarter batch, two for a half, four for a whole, got it?" Levi had grudgingly accepted his task and went to work training the brunet.

Eren nodded, his green eyes wide with interest, hands behind his back. The short man sighed and went back to teaching.

"Dump whatever number of scoops you need into the grinder, make sure the tin is secured, and turn the machine on. You'll be able to see when it's done, plus it sounds different, turn the grinder off and wiggle the spout to make sure all the grounds are out. Make sure you have a coffee filter in the basket and pour the grounds in, push the basket into place, make sure the container below it is in place, press the button for whatever size batch of coffee you want to make then press brew. Got it?"

The teen stared at Levi as though all the information hadn't made sense and the older man sighed.

"I'll show you, we need to brew coffee anyway."

\----

"Lattes are just steamed milk and shots of expresso, pour the milk into the steaming mug up to whatever size you need, first line is small, second medium, third large. Then put the steam wand into the mug and pull the handle all the way down, like this," Levi demonstrated, steaming the milk until it was topped with foam. "Next we do the shots so they don't go bad before the milk's ready, put the cup underneath the expresso machine and press the number of shots you want." Dark brown liquid streamed into the paper cup. "Then you just add your milk and you're done."

Eren watched the whole process with fascination, the kid seemed to soak up information like a sponge, although he didn't understand most of it until he saw it done in front of him. At least he was more enthusiastic than most of the other people he'd had the pleasure of training.

"I have to open the cafe now, just stay at the register, take orders, and mark the cups so I can make drinks, Irwin'a working today so he can teach you whatever I didn't. Got it?"

"Yeah, when will I get the chance to make drinks?" Eren made a pouting face and Levi sighed.

"You can pour coffee and tea, but it'll be another day for actually complicated drinks, wouldn't want you to have too much fun on your first day here. Now get ready, it's pretty busy right now since it's a Saturday."

"Got it." Eren nodded and walked over to stand ready at the register, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Several regulars stood outside, waiting for Levi to let them in, most of them older men and women who used Ailes as a place to hang out, but a few college students were there too. Levi unlocked the door and flipped the "closed" sign over so it read "open" and ushered them inside, silently cursing them all for coming in because he didn't feel like doing anything, especially with Eren watching him.

The first drink order was a caramel latte, and the shorter man noticed how Eren's eyes were firmly planted on his ass when he bent down to get milk for the drink from the mini-fridge under the counter.

"Get to work kid, there are customers waiting for you." Levi ordered, wishing that Petra wasn't late today. She was supposed to open with him but she was mysteriously absent, Irwin wouldn't come in until noon, so until she showed up he was stuck with the brat, who was still ogling him.

Petra showed up fifteen minutes after opening, out of breath and flustered.

"My car wouldn't start!" She panted, looking worried. "I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up!"

Levi groaned, he'd finally switched his phone to silent mode because of how many texts he got from Hanji and Eren, and he hadn't remembered to check it for messages because he was too busy training the kid.

"My phone was on silent, you're fine though, catch your breath a bit before you clock in." His voice was sympathetic, he genuinely felt bad for the girl and didn't want to make her work while she was so distressed. Petra nodded and headed in the back room, still panting slightly.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Eren staring at him, a surprised look on his face.  
"What?" The black-haired man demanded, glad that the swarm had passed and he could catch his breath.

"You can be nice? This is amazing, I like you even more now!" The teen grinned, and Levi sighed.

"Keep flirting with me and I'll tell Erwin, I'm pretty sure workplace relationships aren't allowed here."

"I asked Hanji and she said there wasn't a rule against it. C'mon, give me a chance!" The boy pleaded. "I told you my whole sob story, shouldn't you feel bad for me now and want to make me feel better?"

"This isn't some shitty romance novel brat, you actually have to make an effort if you want to impress me. I had a shit past too, you don't see me using it to manipulate people."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you. I just want you to respect me, the way I respect you... Corporal."

There was an awkward silence where the two of them didn't speak and Eren avoided looking at Levi, blushing furiously, the older man was trying to figure out just why that word sounded so familiar to him.

"Why did you call me that?"

\-----

He'd dreamt of the same strange person for as far back as he could remember, ever since he was a little boy; that mysterious man with black hair and gray eyes had haunted his dreams for years now like the character of some long-forgotten book. The dreams seemed to be connected somehow, entwined with his present life, how else could he have known Armin and Mikasa before he'd even moved to this town, before even meeting them? How else could they be involved in a story the likes of which he had never imagined?

As a doctor, Grisha Jeager had found his son Eren's nightmares to be a source of great interest and worry to him; the fact that they were so detailed for such a young boy was particularly intriguing. How the dreams were often about monstrous giants that ate people, something which Grisha was quite sure the child had never learned about in books or on television, was the troubling part though. How could anyone know about something he'd never seen before?

As Eren grew older he was able to write down his repeating visions and organize the events he saw into some kind of chronological dream journal. Once he made the mistake of showing Armin his journal, and upon reading them his friend had suggested handing them for a creative writing assignment. The teacher had been floored by what she thought was his own original work and asked him to submit the story to a magazine contest, which he had won third place in, and when someone asked him what inspired the story he found himself unable to answer. Telling the reporter that he'd simply dreamt everything sounded silly, and he decided to never mention his dreams again, to do so gave him a bad feeling somehow.

He never forgot about the dreams though, and the mysterious stranger who floated in and out of them like a shadow, Eren didn't know who they were, but he knew that this person was important to him. Closer than family, more precious than all the riches in the world, this man was his everything, and the brunet swore that he'd do anything and everything in his power to find them in this life. At some point in his life he'd come to the conclusion that the dreams must have been his past life, it was the only logical explanation for how he kept meeting people he'd seen in his dreams despite the fact he'd never met them in real life.

Then he'd gone off to college and by some miracle he was able to meet Levi, and it was as though one of those holy lights had shown down upon the black-haired man signaling that he was the man Eren had been searching for. It seemed as though Levi had not experienced the same things as the brunet though, he didn't know Eren, or so the teen thought until the short man said his name.

After that moment there was some hope for him, some possibility of getting Levi to remember him and it seemed like all he could do whenever they were near each other was act like an idiot. Eren had achieved something though, Hanji and Erwin were on his side, and he was now working at Ailes with Levi.

Hanji hadn't changed much from her past life, she was still the energetic and passionate person she'd been, she was just obsessed with criptozoology rather than titans. Erwin on the other hand, seemed to recall his past life as well as Eren did and greeted the teen like an old comrade. He'd been understanding as Eren talked about his plight in getting Levi to remember him, and even talked about his own attempts.

"I've know Levi since we were kids, he's had dreams like yours, he's just more skeptical about everything; he had a harsh childhood and has trouble opening up to people, give him some time."

Eren had intended to not remind Levi about just who they had been to each other, but he was sick of the black-haired man turning him down and making him feel inferior. He had hoped for some shred of kindness, the older man was capable of it, he'd been nice to Petra, why couldn't he be nice to the brunet? It was infuriating, and that was why he let it slip that Levi was more than he seemed, even if he didn't remember it.

\----

"It's just, you're so demanding, like a Corporal or something. I'll keep calling you that, whether you like it or not. Got it Cor- Levi!"

The older man had collapsed to one knee, clutching his head, teeth gritted in pain. Petra ran out from the back room and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, causing Eren to glare at her.

"Levi what happened? Is it a migrane? I thought you hadn't had one of those in years."  
The black-haired man rose to his feet shakily and leaned heavily on the counter, still pressing a hand to his forehead. "I'm having one now." Levi muttered through gritted teeth. "Call Erwin and get him in here, I can't work like this."

Petra nodded and ran back to call Erwin, leaving Eren alone with Levi, customers staring at them curiously.

"Did I do this?" The brunet muttered sadly.

"No, I felt it coming since I woke up this morning, I just got hit with the brunt of it now. I've had migraines since I was a kid, this has nothing to do with you."

"Erwin's on his way, he should be here in ten minutes, in the meantime go in the back and rest, Eren and I can handle things until he gets here, it's not usually busy around this time of day."

Levi nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose and heading in the back, lips pursed together in pain. Once he was out of earshot Eren turned to Petra, a question on his lips that needed to be answered.

"Are you dating Levi?"

To say that Petra was surprised was an understatement, she clutched her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Me? Date Levi? Are you serious? Levi's gay, everyone here knows that. You're adorable Eren, you know that?"

"I am not!" The brunet snapped and was about to retort with more but he had to take a customer's order and ring them up.

Ten minutes later Erwin entered the cafe and walked as fast as he could behind the counter and into the back, Eren and Petra trailing behind him.

"How you feeling Levi?" The blond asked kindly.

"I have a migraine, how the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

"I'm going to have Eren take you back to your apartment, alright? He'll drive you home and take care of you." Levi started to protest but Erwin cut him off. "No buts about it, I'm not letting you stay home alone and suffer in silence." He turned to Eren, handing him a post-it note with an address written in a messy scrawl. "Here's where he live, I take it you can drive?"

"Yeah, I got my license, but are you sure you want me to take care of him? He doesn't really like me."

"I trust you Eren, take good care of Levi alright?" The brunet caught the hidden meaning in the words, referring not only to today, but in the future, from today onwards as their lives progressed.

"I give you my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the longer chapter? It was weird writing it, the first part of Eren's flashback was part of another story actually, but once I made Eren call Levi Corporal it seemed to fit in perfectly. I had no intention before today of having Eren remember everything from his past life but it just seemed to work. What do you think?
> 
> Did you enjoy the barista lesson? Those were some of the first things I learned when I started working, it made sense for Eren to do the same since they're the basics. I've heard a lot of stories and made many mistakes, so keep in mind that whenever he messes up, it's a real thing that happened. Most likely by me.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and faves and likes and everything else! They mean so much to me, I'm just so happy this story is liked. I love you all.


	4. Decaf Coffee

Despite his small size Levi was heavy, having passed out during the car ride, and dragging him up three flights of stairs in the small apartment complex was enough to have Eren sweating by the time he reached the door labeled 307. By the time the brunet opened the door Levi was half-conscious and the teen was only partially carrying him inside.

"Huh," Eren remarked, glancing around at the spotless apartment. "Interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean, brat?" The black-haired man glared up at him, sweaty faced and panting.

"It looks just the way I expected it to, freakishly clean, you haven't changed much."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not helping my headache"

"Sorry princess, let me tuck you into bed and kiss you goodnight so you can have sweet dreams." The brunet remarked, helping Levi to his room and laying him down on the bed before leaving and coming back with a glass of water. "Anything else you need or should I just go?"

The only response was snoring.

\---

He was back in that other world he so often dreamt about, but this time he wasn't alone, someone else was with me, someone I recognized. Why was Eren here? Why was he holding the brunet's hand and lying with him in a field as the sun set? What was going on?

"Why did you bring me here?" He heard himself asking.

"You were the one complaining that we didn't spend enough time together. I thought this was the most romantic thing I could do with so little time to prepare. Do you not like it?" There was a desperate tone to the boy's voice that hurt Levi to hear.  
"No, so long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what we're doing." Levi had no control of the words spilling out of his mouth, and yet he didn't have a problem with them. 

Eren rolled onto his side and planted a kiss on the older man's cheek, causing heat to rush into his cheeks. "I love you Levi, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Everything changed, like it was a new scene in a movie, and suddenly Levi was running in the rain, his clothes were coated in mud but that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding him, finding Eren. They'd been separated while fighting titans, but now the titans were dead, and Eren was missing.

"Levi?" A faint voice called out to him and the black-haired man skidded to a stop, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. He heard his name called out again and began running towards its source before coming to a dead halt when he saw the scene in front of him. 

The air was heavy with the stench of blood, making him gag slightly as he tried to process what it was he was seeing. Mikasa was holding someone to her chest and crying, someone wearing the same uniform as all the other soldiers, with messy brown hair and bite marks all over his hands, which dangled limply on the ground. When she heard Levi's footsteps she looked up, her eyes puffy, and moved slightly so he could see who it was in her arms.

Eren. Oh god it was Eren. Eren, with a gaping wound in his stomach that was bleeding profusely onto the ground and seeping into his and Mikasa's clothing. This couldn't be real, he had just seen Eren earlier that day, at the cafe... Where was he, what was going on?

"He's not healing, he couldn't transform either. I tried my best to bandage the wound but it wasn't enough." The older man noticed that the girl wasn't wearing her usual scarf, having wrapped it around the brunet's waist in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. The fabric of the scarf was soaked completely, which was why Levi had missed it earlier.  
The black-haired man made his way over to the two teens on shaky legs, collapsing to his knees when he'd arrived and clutching Eren's wrist, trying to find a pulse. There. It was faint, but he was still alive for the time being, and Levi would do his best to ensure it kept going.

"What happened?" He demanded, his voice trembling, head bowed to hide the tears that were now dripping down his face. Why was he crying? Levi didn't cry, the last time had been when his parents had died, and that was years ago.

"He couldn't transform for some reason, and a titan, an aberrant, came out of nowhere and nearly bit him in half. I managed to kill it before the thing succeeded, but if I had seen it, he might still be...." She stopped to wipe her own face, as it was covered in tears and snot from crying so hard.

"I... I don't think he'll make it." Mikasa muttered, unable to keep her voice from cracking.

"He'll make it, he has to make it, or else, or else I..." Levi took a shaky breath. "I don't know what I'll do." The older man stripped off his jacket and pressed it to the wound, ignoring the blood that seeped into the fabric and between his fingers, then scooped the teen up into his arms, hoping to find Hanji, although he had no reason why he wanted to see her, all he knew was that she was someone that could help him. 

He took off towards where he had last seen everyone, or this person whose body he was inhabiting, because it couldn't be him that was experiencing this, he didn't become attached to people, he didn't cry when someone got hurt. This person he was right now wasn't Levi, it was a stranger, but whatever this stranger was feeling, it hurt, and he wanted to do whatever it took to make the pain stop.

He broke through a mess of branches, shielding Eren from them as he went, and spotted Irwin. Irwin? What was he doing here? What was wrong with this dream? Every time he'd dreamt of this world he was always by himself and the people he met were strangers, but now he was seeing one familiar face after another and it unnerved him.

"Levi?" Irwin's voice sounded shocked, either by his messy appearance or who he was holding. "What are you doing here? Oh my, is that Eren?" He jumped off his horse and ran over to where Levi stood, cradling the brunet in his arms. Once the blond-haired man saw Eren's condition he cried out.

"Hanji, get over here! Bring a medic!" 

The brunette dashed over from where she stood, curious as to what was going on, another soldier carrying a bag not far behind her. Upon spotting the teen all the blood drained from her face and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Shit," was all she said before motioning for Levi to come farther into the clearing so he could set Eren down and she could look at him, although once she did she bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

"How is he?" Mikasa asked, peering over Levi's shoulder at the brunet, whose face was pale from blood loss.

"It's pretty bad," Hanji replied after removing the jacket, the scarf, and pulling Eren's shirt up so she could get a look at the wound itself. "It's only now starting to stop bleeding but it looks like he's gone into shock from losing so much blood, I think his titan powers are the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. Any normal person should have died already from a wound like this." 

Green eyes fluttered open, but they were bleary, like the gaze of a drunkard, unable to focus on anything. "Le-vi?" The teen murmured, his voice barely audible. 

The black-haired man grasped Eren's hand in both of his blood-stained ones tightly. "I'm here!"

"S-sorry." The brunet coughed, staining his lips red. "I couldn't transform."

"Do you know why?"

"I didn't... I didn't want to lose control and hurt anyone..." Another cough, followed by a pained smile. "My heart wasn't in it I guess."

"You have to heal, do you hear me? You have to survive, you just have to!" Levi was crying again, not caring what people thought of him.

"I don't think... I can keep... that promise. Sorry." He lifted the older man's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss before dropping it, his eyes frozen and staring blankly at nothing.

"No. No! Don't leave me! Eren come back! Please come back! You can't be dead, please don't be dead!" Levi lifted the boy's body to his chest, cradling his head and sobbing uncontrollably while everyone watched, all of them crying as well.

\--- 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks when Levi woke up, the dream had been so realistic, and the pain of losing Eren had hurt so much it was unbearable. It was as though his heart had been wrenched out of his chest and acid poured on the wound, so painful it stayed with him even though he was awake. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and noticed someone lay next to him in bed, fast asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Eren?" The short man couldn't help asking, even though there was a slim chance that the teen could hear him, but there was movement beside him as Eren started to wake up.

"Mmm? Levi?" The brunet murmured sleepily, yelping when Levi wrapped both arms around him suddenly. "Wah!"

"Thank god," the black-haired man spoke into Eren's shirt, soaking it with tears. "You're alive."

"Huh? Last I checked, yeah. Why are you hugging me?" The teen looked startled at the sudden affection.

"Because I dreamt you died in my arms." 

"Uh, that's... disturbing?" Eren replied, sounding confused. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Levi shook his head, not letting go. 

"Well then, did I die from blood loss after being bitten by a giant?" The brunet asked, ruffling his hair absentmindedly.

The older man was speechless and lifted his head from the teen's shirt so he could get a good look a Eren's face.  
"How did you know that?" Levi asked, stunned.

The teen looked awkward. "Because it wasn't a dream... It's a memory. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Wait, are you saying that actually happened? In another life?" The black-haired man looked shocked.

"Yeah, it may be hard to believe, but in our past lives we were soldiers... as well as lovers. We fought against titans, and well, I died before you did." Eren avoided Levi's gaze" I'm sorry about that."

"I need a moment to absorb this." The older man lifted a hand to his forehead. "You remember everything?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah, until I was in middle school I was half convinced that I was crazy."

"What happened in middle school?"

"I met Annie, and she remembered everything like I did. We pieced together our dreams and figured out exactly what happened in our past lives." The teen sighed. "I spent the next portion of my life looking for you."

"Really? Is that why you were so insistent on going out with me?"

Eren shrugged. "It's not every day you meet your love from a previous life in a cafe."

"God, you're so weird." Levi said, snuggling up against the brunet's chest. 

"Someone's clingy today."

"Shut up, I'm glad you're not dead."

"Hey Levi."

"What?" 

"Will you go out with me?"

There was a small pause before Levi spoke.

"I guess I could do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to think clearly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the angst. Reviews are lovely.


	5. Expresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came so close to smutting at the end of this chapter, but chickened out at the last second.

"Eren. Eren!" Armin waved a hand in front of the teen's face until Eren snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Sorry Armin! What were you saying?" The brunet replied sheepishly, giving a small smile at his friend and roommate. The two had been seated upon their beds, Armin reading and Eren lost in thought.

"I was asking you why you were so out of it lately and you just gave an excellent example of what I was talking about. Seriously, what's up with you? I've never seen you so happy."

Eren recalled how he'd spent the morning several days ago, cuddling with Levi in bed, the older man's head tucked under his chin. It was as though they hadn't been reborn and were still in their past life spending what little time they could together when they had the chance.

Mikasa never really accepted his relationship with the Corporal, although she tolerated it for Eren's sake; Armin was fine with it since the brunet was so happy. The rest of Team Levi found it weird that the two were together, mostly because of the age difference between Eren and Levi, but they found more interesting things to focus their attention on besides the love life of Humanity's Hope and Humanity's Strongest.

Eren and Levi had been by each other's side at every chance they got, during meals, at night, in between missions, usually just enjoying each other's company and cuddling. The brunet was especially happy to have his feelings returned as the older man was just so amazing that he seemed capable of having anyone he chose as a lover. Every night he showered Levi's face with gentle kisses as a thank you for choosing him to be with, then the black-haired man would kiss his neck and... well, things got a bit messy some nights.

The teen had cuddled with Levi for as long as he could, the cat Bean curled up at the end of the bed, until the older man had to leave for work and Eren for class, but the brunet couldn't concentrate on the material at all. His focus was on remembering the feeling of the black-haired man's breath on his skin, his perfect scent, how their bodies felt pressed against one another. If what had happened was a dream Eren never wanted to wake up.

"Well, you know how I told you about that hot guy at the cafe?" The teen flushed slightly at the mere mention of Levi.

"Yeah, how's it been working with him?" Armin sounded uninterested, that was until Eren spoke next.

"Fine, fine, but that's not what's got me so happy; I asked him out again, and he said yes! We're going on a date Saturday!" The brunet beamed, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"How old is this guy again? I thought he said he was too old for you."

There was a pause and then... "Thirty-two?" Eren mumbled, going even redder. "But it's not like that Armin! Remember those dreams I kept having about another world, he has them too! We were lovers in our past lives."

"He's thirty-two?" Armin sounded horrified. "Eren, he's twice your age!"

"Thirteen years is not twice my age, he'd have to be thirty-eight for that to happen.

C'mon Armin! He remembered me from back then, and I love him. Can't you be happy for me?"

"Unless I know he's not going to hurt you then no, I can't support you."

"Armin! What's wrong with you?"

"How do you know he's not using you, that he actually remembers this past life you keep thinking existed?"

"I know it existed and I know he remembers it too! I've met others who remember as well, just because you don't want to believe in the possibility doesn't mean you should force me to suffer when I finally found Levi!" Eren had started crying. "Do you even know what it was like for me all those years? I thought I was crazy, having those dreams of a life where humans were food for giants and I was experimented on by my father! It wasn't a dream though, it was real, I lived through it and I have to accept that and move on so I can live this life to the fullest. If you can't be happy for me, now that I'm finally happy with someone then I don't need you!" With those words Eren stormed out of the dorm, knowing that he still had half an hour until he was scheduled to work and not caring.

\-----

"Eren? Your shift doesn't start for fifteen minutes, what're you doing here?" Hanji sounded confused but the brunet responded irritably.

"My roommate was being a pain, I had to get out of there."

"Levi's on break right now so you can chat with him if you don't have anything else to do." The brunette smiled and gestured for him to come in the back room before turning her attention to a customer.

As Hanji had said the older man was in the back, reading a worn copy of one of those Game of Thrones books and otherwise dead to the world. He gave a start when Eren said his name and closed the book after marking the page he'd been on.

"Someone's in a good mood." Levi murmured, giving the teen a look that took all of him in.

"Is it that obvious?" Eren groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're not exactly good at hiding your emotions kid." The black-haired man stood and walked over to where the brunet stood, brushing his lips against the teen's cheek briefly.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

Eren sighed and stared at his shoes rather than looking Levi in the face. "It's Armin, he doesn't approve of us being together. He doesn't remember like we do, and he thinks you're going to take advantage of me or something."

The older man was silent for a minute before responding. "Do you need his approval for everything?"

"No, but he's my best friend, it hurts that he doesn't trust me about you. I've told him about my dreams and stuff but he thinks they're just dreams and I should stop thinking about them so much. I kinda got mad at him and said that I didn't need him anymore and stormed off."

There was silence for a minute or so before Eren spoke again. "Did I do the wrong thing?"

"It's hard to say without knowing how he'll react to this, I don't know him in this life like you do." He rested a hand on Eren's shoulder before striding towards the counter. "We'll talk about this after work, alright?"

"Okay."

\----

Mikasa Ackerman was the person Levi really didn't want to see while he was still working out the details of his relationship with Eren, but there she was, and she'd chosen when the brunet had gone on break to visit, so he couldn't overhear their conversation.

"You're Levi?" Were the first words out of her mouth, not that Levi had been expecting a pleasant greeting from the girl, they'd never gotten along even in their past lives. "I expected the person toying with my brother's affections to be a bit more impressive-looking.

The older man stared at her for several seconds before asking what she wanted.

"I want to talk with you. I don't want anyone hurting Eren."

"I take it Armin talked to you?" He asked, ordering her the most expensive drink they had and marking a cup.

"You're too old for my brother. Break things off with him."

"He asked me out, alright? I told him no many times, he kept asking, end of story. Your drink will be $8.62, how will you be paying for that?"

Mikasa handed over her student ID, continuing to glare at Levi the whole time he rung her out.

"Eren's not right in the head, all that stuff about past lives he thinks he had, it's not healthy, and he doesn't need you lying to him and deluding him into thinking these things actually happened!" Her voice had gradually risen in volume until she was practically shouting at the older man.

"Would you mind discussing this outside? You're disturbing the other customers." The girl followed him out the door so they could finish the conversation.

"I already said that Eren asked me out first, and he's not delusional, I remember my past life as well, it happened and pretending it didn't will only make Eren hate you." He sighed.

"What do you have against your brother being happy? I swear on my life I won't hurt a hair on his head, alright?"

Mikasa didn't look convinced so Levi continued. "I only realized I'd dreamt of my past life a few days ago, but even before that I felt a connection to Eren I couldn't understand. It was like I'd met him before, I even knew his name without him having to tell me."

"I don't trust you, and if you hurt Eren in any way I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you." With that the Japanese girl turned on her heel and strode away from the cafe just as Eren came into view. He tried talking with her but she brushed him off and continued walking.

"What was that about?" The brunet asked curiously.

"She seems to have gotten it into her head that I'm leading you on somehow. That and your memories are delusions and you need help." Levi replied dully, his voice emotionless.

"Damnit Armin!" Eren muttered under his breath. "You just had to tell Mikasa didn't you?"  
The older man placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "It's alright Eren, I told her that I wouldn't dare hurt you, you know I wouldn't."

"Still, it annoys me that Armin and Mikasa feel some bizarre need to meddle in my personal life when they have no right to do so."

"They're worried about you, that's all. They obviously care about you a lot and don't want you getting hurt. They don't remember the past like we do and therefore you going out with someone thirteen years older than you seems like a bad thing. They're still wrong about us, but try and see things from their point of view."

Eren took a deep breath before opening the cafe door. "Yeah, but I hope they'll remember too, it's hard having people think you're delusional."

"You're not though, you know that and I know that. That should be good enough for now, right?"

The teen flashed a smile at Levi. "Yeah, it's nice knowing you're here for me. Thank you."  
"I always will be."

\-----

That night Levi dreamt of the past, he and Eren were sitting on the older man's bed, Levi seated on the teen's lap, kissing him with such passion that he forced the brunet onto his back.

"What's wrong Jaeger? Can't keep up with an old man like me?" The black-haired man panted in between kisses.

"I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't have said you were old, what can I do to make you forgive me?"

Levi tugged the teen's jacket off, then the worn shirt before admiring Eren's bare chest, all tan skin and strong muscle. Sure there were a few scars on it too, but what soldier didn't have some? The older man leaned down and peppered the teen's torso with kisses while listening to the moans the brunet made.

"You can give yourself to me." The older man murmured into Eren's ear before planting his lips on the underside of the brunet's jaw and trailing kisses down his neck.

"Ngh... L-Levi." Eren was panting beneath him.

"What is it Eren?" Levi whispered.

"I... I want... I want you Levi." The teen murmured, his breaths coming in gasps.  
The older man smiled before pressing his lips to Eren's.

"I can give you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, Armin and Mikasa may seem like they're being unreasonable, but honestly if your nineteen year-old friend was going out with a thirty-two year-old man, you would be concerned, they're just looking out for Eren.
> 
> In other news, I like this chapter.
> 
> Also Anime Boston was great, I saw the premier for the dub of Attack on Titan and it was great. :3


	6. Frappe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating. Enjoy your poorly-written smut, I'm going to go shoot myself from self-loathing.

"I think I want French toast..." Eren said, looking at his menu with wide green eyes.

"It's seven at night Eren." Levi replied, giving his own menu a glance.

"So? They serve breakfast here so I want breakfast. If they give you the option, take it. That's my motto."

"Forgive me, but that has to be the stupidest motto I've ever heard."

The brunet stuck his tongue out at the older man. "I'm not judging what you're going to eat."

"That's because what I'm eating isn't stupid."

"Even if it was I wouldn't because that's how much I love you."

"Fine. I apologize for calling your decision to eat breakfast when it's seven at night stupid. Please forgive me." Levi rolled his eyes behind the menu so Eren couldn't see.

"Well tell me what you want to get so I can make fun of your choice. It's only fair."

"I was thinking of getting the seafood scampi with some white wine, is that really something you want to ridicule?" The older man lowered his menu and looked at his date.

"Wow, drinking at seven? You must really hate being with me." The brunet grinned.

"I don't have to be having a bad day to enjoy wine, I happen to like the flavor of a nice Chardonnay."

"Can I have a sip?" Eren asked.

"Not for two more years kiddo." Levi smirked.

"C'mon Levi, I won't tell anyone."

"Go a-"

"If you tell me to ask my parents you will not have sex with me until I can drink."

"I'm still not going to let you drink in my presence, ask your friends. Maybe your sister will let you if you ask politely."

"You know that's not going to happen, why must you tease me like this?" The brunet whined, pouting slightly.

"Tough luck then kid." The older man ruffled Eren's already messy hair, which had refused to be styled, causing Levi to remove his hand from the brown locks as fast as he had placed it there. "How much gel did you use?"

"About half a bottle." The teen blushed.

"That's disgusting, I like your hair the way it is, alright?"

"I wanted to look nice for you..." The brunet muttered, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to try to impress me, I like you just the way you are." Levi reached his hand across the table to rest upon Eren's.

The waiter arrived and took the pair's orders, bringing their conversation to a halt for several minutes.

"So..." The teen tapped his fingers on the table awkwardly, looking for a topic to discuss. "You mentioned wanting to be a lawyer before, why did you give up on that?"

The black-haired man stiffened in his seat and there was silence for several seconds before he spoke. "I lost my parents...

"Oh, geez, Levi, I didn't want to... If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to..."

"No, it's best you know, you deserve to know. Your mom's death made you dream of being a lawyer, my parents deaths made me give up on my dream of being one."

"We can do this another day alright?"

"I admire you Eren, for being able to pursue your dream no matter what gets in your way, I really do. I gave up on that dream because I didn't have your drive, I didn't think I could do it, and now it's too late. Don't give up on your dream kid, no matter what happens." Levi gave a weak smile.

"It's not too late Levi, you could still be a lawyer." Eren cupped the older man's cheek in his hand.

"I'm too old for college Eren, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." The black haired man gestured to the plate set down in front of the brunet and the pile of food stacked upon it: French toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. "Can you really eat all this and save room for dessert?"

"Why would I be getting dess- oh wait." Eren started to ask, but stopped with a raised eyebrow from Levi. "I get it."

"Good, I was worried I'd have to make it more obvious." The older man grinned slyly before taking a bite of his pasta.

"You seem to think I'm smarter than I actually am." The brunet smiled back at Levi.  
"You seem to forget what we did in our past life."

"H-hey! I'm not the one who remembered a week ago!" Eren spluttered?

"But now that I have I can't stop thinking about you, and me, alone, together." Levi wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eat your food mister, no dessert until you finish your dinner."

"What are you, my mom?"

"I'm your boyfriend, so I'm going to be even worse."

"Oh?" I look forward to it."

\----

They'd barely made it to Levi's apartment before their clothes started coming off. First was Eren's shirt, buttons practically were torn off with the ferocity it was ripped from his body, Levi's soon followed with equal fervor. Once the shirts are off the older man took in the brunet's body like it was the most beautiful thing in the universe, he covered the teen's chest in kisses before moving on to his mouth.

"What do you want from me Eren?" Levi asked, slipping a word in between kisses.

"I... I want you Levi. I need you." The brunet panted, rubbing his crotch against the older man's creating heat between them and making both their pants uncomfortably tight.  
"I can give you that."

Kisses were exchanged like they would be made illegal any second, wet and messy, tongue and teeth. Levi nibbled on Eren's lower lip as he unbuttoned the teen's pants, throwing them aside without care, sticking his hand into the brunet's underwear, and grabbing his already leaking cock.

"You're already hard for me Jaeger? I'm surprised." Levi started pumping Eren's member, precome dripping onto his hand as he continued kissing the teen passionately, savoring the moans he made.

"I've dreamt of this for a long time." The brunet found a patch of skin on the older man's neck and bit it, hard enough to leave a bruise, before sucking at the same area. Levi groaned, not really enjoying the feeling, but not hating it either.

The black-haired man slipped Eren's boxers off before discarding his own pants and underwear. "Where's the lube?" The teen murmured.

"Nightstand drawer, there are condoms in it too." Levi bit the teen's shoulder before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a tube and a plastic packet.

"Rule number one in this relationship," the older man held up a finger as he slid the condom on. "I don't bottom."

"Fine, you didn't before either, I didn't expect any different."

Levi held out three fingers to Eren. "Suck." The teen obliged, coating the older man's didgets in saliva and smiling. First one finger slid into the brunet's hole, slowly, so as to stretch it without it hurting much, then a second joined the first.

Eren let out a whimper as Levi's fingers brushed his prostate, savoring the feeling. "M-more Levi!"

"Say please first."

"Please Levi!" Eren pleaded with the older man.

"If you insist." Levi slipped a third finger inside, stretching the teen out fully before removing them completely and teasing Eren by sticking the tip of his own leaking member inside the brunet's hole.

"L-Levi! Please!" The teen begged, and the older man obliged, sliding into Eren in one movement, savoring the feeling of his cock being surrounded by muscle. He thrust into the brunet, pounding against his prostate and taking in the moans of satisfaction he got in return.

"You like that Eren?" The teen nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.  
"Don't hold it in, I want to hear all the delicious sounds you make." Levi smirked and kissed the brunet passionately, repeatedly thrusting into him all the while.

"L-ngh! Levi! I'm going to cum!" Seconds later Eren's seed was on the older man's chest and for once he didn't care about how dirty it was, he was close to climaxing himself.

Soon the two were panting, both seeing stars, they collapsed on the bed, Levi, pulling off the dirty condom and tossing it into the garbage.

"That..." Eren gasped. "That was amazing."

"Don't get too comfortable kid, we're not sleeping like this, not on this shit. First we change the sheets and shower, then we sleep."

"Can we shower together?"

"Yes."

"I love you~"

"I love you too, brat."

\---

The next morning Eren woke up to pain in his lower half, standing hurt, and Levi was no help, choosing to laugh rather than help the brunet out.

"This isn't funny!" The teen insisted, clutching his back in pain. "Help me out here!"

"What do you want me to do?" The older man chuckled. "Do you regret what happened last night?"

"No!" Eren stumbled backwards.

"Then take some Advil and get over it. C'mon" Levi gestured for the teen to follow him. "I'll make breakfast."

Over a meal of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon the couple decided to get to know each other in their current lives a bit better.

"What's your favorite color?" Eren asked, taking a bite from his toast.

"Green. Yours?" Levi answered casually, sipping his tea.

"Mine's green as well."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"It's your turn to ask a question Levi!"

The older man raised an eyebrow, as if questioning whether or not Eren actually wanted him to ask the teen something.

"We're you a virgin until last night?"

The brunet spat out his toast, coughing for several seconds and turning beet red.

"W-what?"

"Knew it, you felt like a virgin."

"I don't like this game anymore."

"I honestly don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone caught on to the chapter titles yet? I've been having fun with those.
> 
> Was the smut any good? All I know about gay sex I learned from fanfiction and my friend who I tune out because I'm asexual and sex is gross. Seriously. I feel dirty.
> 
> If you enjoyed it I guess it was worth it though.
> 
> I can't think of what to write here. Happy birthday Eren!


	7. Green Tea

"You slept with him?!" Eren had to cover his ears because of how loud Armin was being. "Eren, you've known this guy for what, two weeks? And you slept with him? Who knows what kind of diseases he might have!"

"I told you already, Levi and I were lovers in our past lives and-"

"Enough of this past life stuff Eren!" The blond interrupted. "Mikasa was right to be worried about you. You have to see a doctor about these dreams you're having, or at least a psychiatrist, since they're affecting your life in a bad way."

"I told you already!" Eren insisted. "I'm not crazy! Why can't you just believe what I'm saying! I've met four people who remember that world, shouldn't that count for something?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Eren, but-"

"But you are saying that! If I can make you remember that life will you get off my case about Levi?"

"How are you going to do that then?"  
"You probably won't believe me, but let's go to the library." Eren grabbed Armin's wrist and pulled him towards the door. "There's something I have to show you."

The library was crowded when the two boys got there and it took several minutes for them to find an empty table where they couldn't be overheard.

"What's gotten into you Eren? You never come here." The blond asked as he was forced into a chair. "Not that I mind, but it's a bit odd."

"I have proof this stuff isn't made up alright, I'll show you." The brunet strode off, leaving his friend behind to read a novel on his phone. In the history section there had to be a book on the fight against the titans, it was part of the past after all, why shouldn't someone have written about it?

Eren had almost given up home when he spotted a beaten up tome hidden between two thick books and pulled it out, the cover reading "The Titan Wars: Humanity's Struggle for Survival." Clutching the book he walked as fast as he could back towards where Armin was sitting and practically slammed the book down in front of him.

"Here! The titans did exist! I'm not crazy!"

Dozens of eyes turned towards the two teens until Armin spoke.

"Just lines for a play, he's really passionate about this." The blond grabbed Eren's wrist and dragged him out of the library and back to the dorms.

"What are you doing Armin? We didn't check out the book!" The brunet asked in an anxious voice.

"I know you feel strongly about this Eren, but you can't go talking about past lives where everyone will hear you. They'll lock you up for being insane. It doesn't matter that you're not crazy, they won't believe a word of it, so just, watch what you say within earshot of others. Alright?"

Eren sighed. "Fine, but just look at the book okay? It'll tell you the truth."

Armin took the tome from Eren and opened it up to the first page where he started reading it out loud.

"The exact dates are uncertain but around 2000 years ago humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction by giants known as titans. The survivors built three walls which they hid behind for 100 years of peace, but the outer wall was broken by a colossal titan..." He paused, taking in what he was reading. "It's just like the stories you wrote as a kid!"

"That's because they weren't stories, they were dreams, dreams of my past life. Keep reading"

Armin continued to read aloud from the book, and upon turning a page he gasped.

"What, what is it?" Eren asked, nervous for some reason.

"Eren, it's you, you're in the book."

"What?"

The blond flipped the book around to reveal a rough sketch of a person who was unmistakably Eren on a page entitled "The Rogue Titan." It talked about the titan shifter who closed the wall in Trost and helped lead humanity to victory.

"Eren, this is crazy, how is this actually possible? I thought reincarnation was just a theory, but there's no other explanation."

The brunet grabbed the book back and started leafing through the pages as though searching for something, then he stopped and gave the book back to Armin at the section labeled "Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

"That's Levi, we fought together during the wars, and well, we became lovers at some point."

The blond seemed overwhelmed by the information he was absorbing.

"Was I there too? Did I help fight the titans?" He asked excitedly.

"Yup, you were one of the tactical advisors, making strategies to fight them, and you were pretty well respected for it. Mikasa became the strongest female soldier there was, and the second strongest soldier overall, Levi being the first."

"God Eren... I... I'm sorry for not believing you. This stuff, it's incredible, it must have been hard keeping it a secret for so long. Is there anything I can do to have you forgive me?"

"Get off my case about Levi. I love him and I've been searching for him all my life, there is nothing you can do to split us apart, alright?"

"It must be nice, finding your love from another life, I'm having enough trouble finding a date, but you finding Levi here, it's fate, you're clearly meant to be together. I'll stop fighting you on this."

"Thanks Armin. It really means a lot to hear you say that. If only Mikasa would take this as well as you are."

"I have a feeling it'll be a bit harder to persuade her"

"Yeah, but one out of two isn't bad."

\----

"Wait, so we're in a book?" Levi sounded surprised at the news, he and Eren had been seated on the older man's couch when the brunet brought up the topic.

"Yeah, it was in the library of my school, you've got a whole four pages on 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier.' It's pretty cool, I'm called 'The Rogue Titan.' The teen smiled.

"That was your nickname. Like how Annie was 'The Female Titan.'"

"Was it? Huh, never knew that." Eren yawned and pulled Levi into a hug. "I missed you."

"You had school today and I had work, there are reasons why we can't see each other every second of the day you know."

"I hate those reasons, if it were up to me we'd never be apart."

"Not going to happen, I need my personal space kid. If I had to be around you all the time I think I'd strangle you." The older man sighed and pushed to teen off him, trying to focus his attention on the movie they were watching.

"You're so mean! I thought you'd be nicer to me after we slept together." The brunet whined, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

"Having sex with me is not a guaranteed way of making me nice, it puts me in a better mood though. Hanji commented on how I didn't radiate an aura of wanting to murder someone when I went into work that day."

"So what you're saying is that sleeping with you charges your nice batteries? I guess we'll have to have sex all the time then." Eren hugged Levi again, pulling him in close for a kiss, but the older man pushed them apart after a few seconds.

"Not tonight Eren, I'm not in the mood. I understand your teenage boy hormones must be going crazy, but you'll have to learn to control them."

"But Leeeeeviii, I'm so hornyyyyy," The teen pleaded with his lover. "I can't stop thinking about you and when I do I get hard and I need you to help me."

"What, you want me to give you a blowjob? I'm not sticking my lips anywhere near something your piss comes out of, so no, that's not happening." Levi made a face at the thought.

"But Leeeeeviiii..." Eren whined, leaning close and giving the older man a kiss that lasted several long seconds, tongues brushing together and teeth nipping lips. "I want you to touch me."

Levi sighed and stuffed his hand down the brunet's pants into his boxers and began stroking the teen's member gently, causing Eren to bite his lip in an attempt to keep from moaning.

"Come on Eren, you can't ask me to do something like this and refuse to let me hear you. Moan for me or I'm stopping." The black-haired man whispered into Eren's red ear. The brunet stopped holding himself back and pressed his lips to Levi's.

"God Levi, that feels so good." The teen murmured in between nips.

"Oh?" The older man asked, rubbing Eren's leaking slit and causing the brunet to whimper softly with pleasure.

"L-Levi!" Eren exclaimed as the black-haired man began pumping the teen's throbbing cock faster and faster, fingers slick with precome. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me then." Levi whispered into the brunet's ear as he ran his fingers over the hard member, giving one last pump before the teen spilled his seed into the man's hand, seeing stars as it happened.

Eren collapsed onto the older man, suddenly weak. "Levi..." He panted as the man stood to wash his hand.

"Yes brat?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter. For some reason it did not want to cooperate with me. Well, one person's convinced, that's a plus for Eren and Levi, and it's a fact that the titan wars did happen. Woo.
> 
> Uhh, sorry for all you guys who like blowjobs but I can't write them, they gross me out even more than sex does for the reasons Levi said. I apologize for being asexual.
> 
> My tumblr is ms-monochrome, and I track the msmonochrome tag along with the fic: mayn tag. Nothing is in either one, but I still track them.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the over 100 kudos on this story, I nearly cried with happiness when I saw.


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I'll explain below.

When Levi woke the next morning he reached out to embrace his boyfriend only to find the bed empty, the fabric devoid of any heat it may have held if Eren had only gotten up to go to the bathroom. The older man threw back the covers and practically leapt from the bed, filled with concern for his missing lover. What if the brunet had gotten sick and needed him? What was he doing sleeping at a time like this?

The black-haired man almost sprinted to the bathroom only to find it empty, which just made his panic increase more.

"Eren!" He cried out, running into the living room where he found the brat lying on his couch, snoring gently, the tv playing some infomercial for a new type of vacuum cleaner. After watching a few minutes of it and determining his current vacuum worked just as well Levi remembered why he had come out here in the first place and returned my attention to his slumbering boyfriend.

It had been a little over three months since they first started dating and the brat had done his best to exceed most of Levi's expectations for what this relationship might have been like. He'd practically moved into the older-man's apartment, and while his cleaning wasn't up to Levi's high standards he did make an attempt to clean up any messes he made, sweep and dust every day, feed Bean, make the bed once they were both up, and other chore-related things. He was also a great cook.

The black-haired man watched Eren sleep for several minutes and started to relax, if only slightly. The brunet looked older as he rested, maybe it was because his eyes were so big, and so expressive, that it made him appear years younger than he actually was. While asleep it was possible to make out the lines and angles that made up his face, proving he wasn't in his early teens.

He'd grown his hair out since he and Levi started dating, after the older man mentioned it was nice to run his fingers through the teen's brown locks once when they were cuddling. It had already been longer than it was in his past life when they's first met again, but now it was past his chin and resembled that of his titan form. Levi thought it was really hot and more often than not his fingers found their way into those dark strands when they were kissing, his hair was so soft, I could run my fingers through it for hours.

After admiring his boyfriend while he slept Levi decided that he was going to be mad at him for causing the older man to worry and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Oy, Eren!" Levi raised his voice so he was sure to hear it. "What the hell do you think you're doing drooling on my couch?"

The teen stirred slowly, blinking dazedly and sitting slumped over, clearly only half-awake. The black-haired man shook him again, trying to wake the brunet up, only he succeeded this time.

"What is it Levi?" The teen asked in a mumble.

"What is it? What is it?" The older man raised his voice at the stupid question. "You had me worried sick! You vanish from bed without telling me and fall asleep out here so I could wake up alone not having any idea where you went. That's not okay brat."

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you." Eren yawned. "I came out here to watch some tv and fell asleep. I'm sorry about worrying you but I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Ugh, there's no point arguing with you." Levi lifted a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "No sex for a week, alright?"

The teen woke up promptly upon hearing the punishment. "That's unfair Levi! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The black-haired man seemed unimpressed. "The deed has been done, brat. Accept the consequences for your actions."

"Hey, I could have actually left without telling you!" Eren raised his voice and narrowed his eyebrows. "I have a test today and I forgot my notes in my dorm. I should have gotten them so I could study but I didn't!" The brunet whined at his boyfriend; he would have said more but his phone chose that exact moment to ring, playing a song by a band with a certain creative fictional creature as it's name. He answered it with a brief greeting, but upon hearing who was on the other line he nearly dropped it.

"Dad?"

\---

Grisha Jaeger met his children at Maria's, the same place Eren had met Levi outside of Ailes. According to Mikasa, she and their father had been in contact for several months, he had chosen to reach out to his adoptive daughter rather than his biological son for some unknown reason.

Over cups of expensive coffee Grisha told Eren and Mikasa that he'd managed to clean up his act, stopped lying around doing nothing and managed to get a job as a doctor once more. He was even somewhat respected at his workplace, but the brunet suspected that his father's visit wasn't just to talk about how much better he was doing.

"So Eren," Grisha started and the teen knew he was in for it. "Mikasa tells me you're dating someone twice your age?"

"Mikasa!" The brunet exclaimed, glaring at his sister.

"Well it's true." The girl replied, crossing her arms as though the gesture would defend her.

"Son, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what a stupid decision it is you're making, but be honest with me when I ask you, is he paying you?"

"What? No!"

"Be serious with me son, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I'm not discussing my relationship with you dad, I'm happy, he treats me well, that's all you need to know. I'm nineteen years old, I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself," He paused before directing his anger at Mikasa. "And I don't need you pretending to be my mom, if you're going to be a tattletale even though we're in college then you can very well leave me damn well alone!" Without knowing, Eren's voice had risen to a yell, causing the other patrons to stare at him. Rather than apologize, the teen vacated his chair and stormed out of the cafe and walked back to the apartment he shared with Levi.

\----

Bean was the only person to greet him as he came in from the chill November weather. It was only a few days until December and Eren still had no idea what to get Levi for his birthday; then again it didn't help that his birthday was on Christmas. Did that mean he had to buy two gifts instead of one? Ugh, it was so confusing!

It didn't help that his boyfriend wasn't very festive, it seemed like having his birthday be Christmas Day actually made Levi hate the holiday for some reason. There would be no tree in the apartment, no decorations, much to Eren's disappointment; maybe they could have a little tree, just so they could put presents under something.

The cat rubbed up against the brunet's leg, but he knew that this behavior was only a front, once Bean saw there were no treats for him he'd ignore Eren, like he ignored everyone until they were asleep. Then he'd sit on their face until they fed him.

"Hello to you, evil cat." The teen smiled at the tabby, knowing he'd pay for his words somehow.

Bean sat down and stared at Eren, meowing for food.

"Oh no, it's not dinnertime yet." You have to wait for Levi to get home for that."

The cat hissed and walked away, making Eren feel sorry for his boyfriend, getting stuck with such an ill-tempered creature.

The teen walked over to the couch and plopped onto it, pulling a book from his bag and starting to read. He became so immersed in the story that he didn't notice Levi entering the room until the raven whispered "boo" into his ear.

"Gaaaaah!" Eren screamed, practically leaping a foot into the air and falling off the couch. He glared at his boyfriend. "What was that for?"

"I called your name several times and you didn't answer, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"You could have tapped me on the shoulder like a normal person!" The brunet was furious, not just about having been scared so easily, but at Levi for having seen him in such an embarrassing state.

"If I had done that I wouldn't have been able to see you react so cutely." The older man was covering his mouth with one hand and avoiding looking at Eren, who noticed a slight tinge of pink to the pale cheeks. Was Levi embarrassed? Why?"

"I am not cute!" The teen replied defiantly, struggling to his feet and continuing to glare at his boyfriend.

"Yes you are, and your denial proves it. C'mere, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." The raven opened his arms and the brunet walked into his embrace slowly, reluctantly. Once he was safe in his lover's arms did he tell Levi what had happened.

"My dad's back, I met him earlier with Mikasa. Somehow he came to his senses and even got his medical license back."

"What was his real reason for visiting?" Levi murmured into the teen's ear.

"Mikasa told him about us, he asked if you were paying me for sex and stuff." Eren felt sick just remembering the conversation from earlier.

"Did you tell him that I think the world of you and would be lost without you in my life?"

"I left before he could intrude too far into my personal business, it's too late for him to pretend to be my father after all those years of neglect." The brunet huffed loudly.

"I know. There's probably nothing I can do or say to make you feel better right now, is there?"

"There is one thing..."

"Besides sex."

"But Leeeeviii~"

"I said no Eren."

The two of them ended up playing Monopoly on a board where half the pieces were missing. Levi ended up winning by a landslide, much to Eren's disappointment, and the dispute with Grisha was forgotten as the boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the first part of this chapter seems better than my usual stuff it's because I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it all from memory. Yay. That made this take longer, plus there was finishing school, work, I went to AnimeNext... Yeah. Fun stuffs. let's hope this doesn't happen again.
> 
> To all my lovely readers, I love you. I love reviews, follows, likes, faves, etc. reviews especially make my day.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Iced Tea

When the girl opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by trees, the stench of blood heavy in the air. She pulled her red scarf up to cover her nose and mouth and used the strange equipment she wore to ascend onto a branch, from which she surveyed the scene in front of her. Monsters, giant, grotesque humanoids loomed in the woods, and other people dressed like her were fighting them, but several of them got themselves caught by the creatures and were eaten.

It was horrible to watch but she stood there calmly, trying to come up with a plan of action before she heard a familiar voice scream nearby.

"Eren!" She cried out, launching her body from the tree in the direction the yell had come from, sweat cold on the back of her neck. What had happened to him? She approached a clearing and gasped, horrified at the scene in front of her; Eren hung from a titan's mouth, his leg and part of his torso completely inside the thing's jaws. His face was screwed up in pain and it was obvious that the brunet was doing his best to avoid screaming again, so as not to draw more titans towards them. Wait, how did she know that? What was going on here?

Mikasa lunged for the monster and took out a chunk of flesh at the neck before grabbing the teen from the creature's mouth and using her gear to land safely on the ground so she could examine her brother's wounds. It didn't look good, his leg had nearly been bitten off and the gash in his torso was equally deep, and it didn't seem to be healing at all; she took off her scarf and wrapped it around the bite mark, hoping to absorb some of the blood and staunch the flow.

Why wasn't Eren healing? She remembered vaguely that he should have some sort of supernatural healing power, although she didn't know how she knew that.

"Levi?" The brunet spoke, but he wasn't talking to her, was he mistaking her for someone else? He repeated the name again and someone else came into the clearing, a short man with black hair and a shocked expression. She addressed him somberly.

"He's not healing, he couldn't transform either. I tried my best to bandage the wound but it wasn't enough." The man walked over to the pair of them on trembling legs before sinking to his knees and fumbling for Eren's wrist, clearly feeling for a pulse.

"What happened?" The raven asked, his voice trembling, and suddenly Mikasa recognized him. Levi, the name made sense now, this man was Eren's boyfriend, but what was he doing here? It didn't make any sense, but she recounted the story to him anyway. "I- I don't think he'll make it."

"He'll make it, he has to make it, or else, or else I..." Levi's breathing was uneven. "I don't know what I'll do." Tears were streaming down his face as he stripped his jacket off and pressed it to the wound before scooping Eren off and running towards where the others, she didn't know who they were, had last been seen, and she followed close behind him.

The three of them arrived in another clearing nearby where a tall blond man sat on a horse surrounded by other people dressed similarly. Once the man spotted Levi, Eren, and Mikasa his face turned white and he called for someone named Hanji and a medic.

The raven gently set the teen down on the ground so that a brunette woman with glasses could take a look at him, but once she did her face turned equally pale. The girl vaguely remembered asking how her brother was, but her brain was foggy from shock, she couldn't think clearly. Then, just as though he was falling asleep, Eren's eyes clouded over and his hand fell limp in Levi's, the man still crying as he pleaded with the brunet to stay with him, and it hit her. This man truly cared about her sibling with all his heart, and no matter what she said or did that wouldn't change.

A shrill beeping tore her from sleep and she awoke to fresh tears on her face. Wiping them away and turning off her alarm she fumbled for her phone.

Eren's voice was groggy when he answered. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god, you're alive." She breathed a sigh of relief, half-thinking that her dream was some sort of crazy premonition.

"Last I checked, yeah. Why do you sound so upset?" His voice was full of apathy.

"I just had a dream where you died!" She could feel fresh tears in her eyes just thinking about it.

"Was it of blood loss after being bitten by a giant monster?" He asked calmly.

"Yes! How did you know?" She demanded.

"Hold tight, get some tea, we'll be over as fast as we can to explain things." The teen responded before hanging up the phone, and no matter how many times she tried to contact him he refused to answer. However, an hour after her first call there was a knock on her apartment door and Eren stood on her doorstep, Levi behind him.

"May we come in?"

\--

Eren had been asleep when Mikasa called him, having had a date with Levi the evening before, which led to a night of passionate lovemaking. Needless to say, when his phone rang at five in the morning he wasn't too pleased, but for his sister he would do anything within reason. The girl sounded broken, telling him that she'd dreamt of his death and needed to know he was still alive. This meant one thing, and the teen wasn't sure whether or not he was happy about it.

Mikasa was remembering.

"Who was that?" Levi sounded as tired as Eren felt.

"Mikasa, her memories are coming back. I'm going over to see her, I think you should come too."

"Why me? Won't I just make things worse?" The raven rubbed one eye with his hand, the other arm propping him up in his bed.

"Maybe if she sees you again Mikasa will remember even more and accept us being together. You do want her to accept us, right?"

Levi planted a kiss on the brunet's forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way and pulling Eren close to hug him. "If you want me to go with you I will."

"Thanks babe. Love you."

\----

"For the last time Eren, I don't want to hear about your supposed past life." Mikasa seemed unimpressed with her brother's attempted explanation for her dream.

"It's not supposed, it happened! There are books written about it!"

"Stop it Eren! I should have known something was wrong when you brought this man with you." She gestured at the older man. "He's wrong for you, and-"

"Shut the fuck up." Levi had heard enough. "The dream you had is proof enough that past lives exist. How else would I know exactly what you dreamt without you saying anything.?"

"Eren told you-"

"How did he know before you told him? How could he possibly have known just by hearing you had a dream where he died, that it was from blood loss after being bitten by a titan, in my arms"

"Your memories are coming back to you, it's alright to be afraid. I was at first, I couldn't stop crying and wouldn't let Eren leave my side. If you can't trust Eren's word trust mine. Trust that I wouldn't lie to the person I love about something as important as this." Levi's words were serious, his voice did not tremble and his eyes did not fill with tears. Mikasa stared at him, at his earnest expression, and her own expression changed from one of disbelief to one of shock.

"He's not crazy then? I'm not crazy?"

"What are you talking about?" Eren sounded confused, his eyes were wide.

"I may or may not have had dreams like this before, not with you dying of course, but with those monsters and such, but I just passed them off as me thinking about the stories you told."

The brunet looked angry. "You mean all this time you've dreamt of your past life, and you still called me crazy?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No, one apology will not be enough for the amount of trouble you put me through. You were dealing with the exact same fucking thing, and you let me think I was going insane for years? You told me I should be put in a mental hospital and called my dad when you had the same dreams I did?"

Mikasa had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never said you should be locked away, I was just concerned about you. I never thought it would affect you like this."

Eren had had enough. He turned to Levi and gestured for him to follow. "We're going." He instructed, leaving his confused sister alone to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm irritated, my chapters keep being shorter than I want them to be but I can't think of anything else to put in them. Ugh.
> 
> What did you think of that turn of events? I know the last arc of this story, what it will be, but up until that point it's a bit up in the air. Anything you want to see? Besides more sex?
> 
> My tumblr is .com, feel free to ask me a question there or in the comments.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, reviews and other stuffs are appreciated.


End file.
